Increased support is requested to permit full participation of the 19 former ALGB, Pediatric Division members who have recently joined the Pediatric Division of the SWOG to participate in the ongoing immunologic evaluation of pediatric patients with acute lymphocytic leukemia. Specifically, these additional funds will be used to prepare highly purified antibodies to detect cytoplasmic and surface immunoglobulins within or upon lymphoblasts, for other needed supplies as specified, and to support the additional technical personnel required.